


Life from Here on Out

by aniloverji12



Series: Orphanage AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cute Kids, Kids, M/M, Orphanage, and Levi, really cute kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloverji12/pseuds/aniloverji12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphanage AU where Levi is interrupted to meet the new kid who doesn't want to come inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life from Here on Out

_“No words will be able to stop a plant that has made up its mind to die. Likewise, no words will be able to stop a child that has gone bad…”_

 

“Levi? Levi? Look up for a minute please,” A soft, gentle voice tried to coax the boy who was intently reading his leather-bound book. His stoic face peered up at the caretaker and immediately a mocking glint arose in his grey eyes. His voice was sharp as a schoolteacher’s and equally condescending,” What is it, Lorraine? I am busy.”

The woman smiled feebly as she ignored the blatant disrespect, Levi was a strange, but usually good mannered child, ”We have a new friend here at the orphanage. I was hoping you would come say hello.”

Slamming his book closed, Levi’s face shifted into a bored expression as he rose to follow the woman who sighed in relief and quietly led him to the coat closet. His fingers tapped impatiently on the book he held but Levi gave no other signs of his displeasure at the mundane and annoying interruption. It wasn’t as if there wasn’t a child abandoned on the orphanage doorstep every other day. They, the caretakers, always made a big fuss trying to welcome the brats but everyone knew no one wanted to be welcomed here.

Levi nodded mutely as Mrs. Lorraine asked him to dress in his coat and he ignored the rest of her statement as he put down his book and shoved one arm into a sleeve after another. A woolen hat was pulled onto his head. Finally, Levi, stiff in his suffocating parka, awkwardly bent down to pick up his book and trudged after Mrs. Lorraine to the back door.

As the door whooshed open and Levi was blasted with the freezing winter chill, he could make out a bundled, shivering lump on the patio being shoved side to side by the battering winds. It was encased in a thick grey winter coat. Enclosed in mufflers and a hood, it's head popped up as Rivalle and Mrs. Lorraine stepped out. Mrs. Lorraine who was wrapped tightly in a woolen coat, smiled as she urged Levi forward,” Levi, this is Eren. He just came today and doesn’t want to come in yet. Say hello.”

Levi complied; his voice was dull as Eren’s coat and cold as the winter breeze,” Hello Eren.”

Eren’s green eyes narrowed as he stepped away and shouted back,” I told you! I’m not supposed to be here. My father will be here any minute to pick me up.”

Mrs. Lorraine startled at his shout and timidly tried to reason with him,” But Eren dear-“

“Don’t call me dear! Only my mom can do that!”

Brow twitching under his hat, Levi was starting to grow irritated. He sighed as he tugged the end of Mrs. Lorraine’s coat, ”Madam, I’ll get him inside. There are other kids inside who need to be supervised.” Surprised by how mature Levi sounded, weak-willed Mrs. Lorraine allowed herself back inside after casting an anxious smile at them,” Alright, Levi. I’m trusting you with our new friend.” Eren hissed in displeasure at the term but the door had already shut, leaving them all alone.

Glancing up warily at Levi, Eren mumbled,” I told you already, my dad is going to be here. It was a mistake my relatives made. I’m not like you people. I have family-”

“Shut the hell up, you insolent brat.” Eren’s eyes widened at Levi’s language as he stood dumbfounded. Grey eyes boring into Eren’s green, Levi continued speaking,” Look here, brat. It’s freezing out here and I want to read my book. You have to accept the fact that you don’t have a family to go back to. None of us do.”

“No! My dad will come for me! He loves me and my mom!”

“If he loved you, you wouldn’t be here. Now shut up and get inside. My butt is freezing.”

Eren whimpered as he shook his head no. ‘Che, stubborn brat,’ Levi thought as he shifted from foot to foot.

After waiting a minute for Eren to change his mind, Levi decided he had wasted enough time,” So what? You’re gonna wait out here for your dad? You’re gonna eat out here? Take a dump out here in the snow while you wait? Sleep in a cardboard box like a hobo? You could be waiting for days maybe weeks. Don’t be stupid and come inside. At least you will wait where it’s warm.”

Eren glanced up hesitantly, anxiously wringing his gloved hands,”… He’ll still be able to come and get me?”

“Yes, now let’s go inside. I’m Levi, I am eleven. You will address me as Corporal because I am in charge here.”

“Uh-uh, I’m Eren. I’m six. You can just call me Eren.” 

"Whatever, brat,” Levi answered as he offered his bare hand for Eren to hold as they both walked back inside. Hands clasp together, even through his woolen mitt, Eren could feel how cold Levi’s hands were.

Corporal was right. It was warm inside.

 

 

_“…but the gentlest of touches can bring back the wilting and the rotting. Plants and Children alike.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sheez. My first Riren or Ereri. I really don't care who's topping who. 
> 
> I wasn't going to write this but then stuff happened and Levi would have been the cutest child and this was birthed.
> 
> This isn't really a full chapter series but maybe a few more fics will be published around these two adorable children.
> 
> Sheez this is short..... um... thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
